We Are Warriors: Cassiopeia
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. The Serpent's Embrace has enfolded someone new. Character belongs to HyperZEROXL.
1. Chapter 1

**And now for the last Armstrong! Since Kaitlyn wasn't with Tracy and Tommy, hers is a little different. Anyways, here's Cass' arc, I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1

Kaitlyn Armstrong could hear her classmates all jabbering excitedly about the upcoming break. How they all were excited for the school day to end so they could go home. Kaitlyn just turned back to her book and kept reading. It wasn't as if they cared about her input…she always did her best to keep to herself. Even if that kinda impede on her dreams on being a famous model…

She could hear her classmates chanting the seconds down, once again, Kaitlyn ignored them. That clock wouldn't move any faster if they chanted it down…

And with that, the bell rang.

You could have sworn that an explosion had gone off in the room, Kaitlyn shielded her head with her book as papers and books went flying into the air as the other students whooped and hollered about it officially being Christmas Break.

"Happy Holidays you hooligans," the teacher said, laughing, "Stay safe, see you in January!"

Kaitlyn stayed put, absorbed in her book as her classmates all rushed out. She heard footsteps entering and a female voice spoke.

"You look worn out," the female voice chuckled.

"That's an understatement," the deep voice of her teacher replied, "You're out really quick,"

"What can I say, I'm pretty quick on my feet,"

"You just seem to ghost through…I still don't know how you do that," her teacher muttered, "Not to be rude, but I didn't think someone your size could move that fast,"

"Had to learn to be fast," the female teacher laughed, warmly, "A few Freshmen like to throw things in my class…I've learned to dodge and/or catch things pretty quickly,"

The female voice stopped and Kaitlyn felt eyes on her. A warm hand placed itself on her shoulder and Kaitlyn looked up, slightly annoyed.

"Good book?" the blue-grey gaze of the choir teacher, Miss Noble, asked.

"I was going to leave after I finished the chapter," Kaitlyn told her.

Miss Noble gave a warm, loud laugh before returning her odd stormy-blue gaze back on Kaitlyn. It felt strange…like two people were looking at her, rather than one.

"I know the feeling," she said, "But sadly, one chapter turns into two, then the whole book. I'm sure that your family wants you home, so the book can wait…no matter how hard it seems,"

Kaitlyn gave a slight smile as she got up and put the book in her backpack.

"I'll see you in January, Miss Armstrong," her teacher called as she started heading out.

"Bye, Mr. Folst, bye, Miss Noble,"

"Goodbye, Kaitlyn, have a safe holiday!" Miss Noble smiled as Kaitlyn walked out of the room and towards the parking lot.

She knew Tracy, her older sister, would be picking her up…it was just a matter of time before she showed up and…

Someone honked the horn on their truck, making Kaitlyn look up.

"C'mon lil' sis!" Tracy yelled, "Daylight's burning! Let's move!"

"I-I'm coming, Tracy!" Kaitlyn called, bounding forwards towards the car, to see her cousin Tommy sitting in the truck already, "Hi Tommy!"

"Hey," came the reply as Kaitlyn and Tracy both got in and they drove out the parking lot, "So, Trace, how's the college fund going?"

"Pretty good," Tracy nodded, "I'm getting there…not much longer now,"

"That's awesome! Any idea what you're gonna do?"

Tracy shook her head.

"Nah, no clue. Heh, who knows…maybe I'll be a gym teacher and have the kids play dodgeball all the time…they can beat the crap out of each other and I can't get in trouble,"

"Tracy…" Kaitlyn sighed.

"I'm just joking!" Tracy snorted, "Honestly, no clue…but hey, how 'bout to celebrate we go to our house and have a tournament?"

Silence at first…

"MID!" all three cousins yelled.

"I called it first!" Kaitlyn chirped.

"No, _I_ did!" Tommy growled.

"You're both wrong, I'm the oldest so _I_ get mid. I also called it first," Tracy grinned.

"…Coinflip when we get there," Tommy deadpanned.

"Deal!"

* * *

 _A couple days later…_

Kaitlyn poked her head into her sister's room, seeing her fast asleep on the bed, the scars from surgery still fresh on her body. Kaitlyn made a move to close the door, she was still asleep, there was no point in talking to her…

"Where do you think you're going?" a soft, faint voice asked, making Kaitlyn jump and whirl around to face the bright green gaze of not Tracy, but Katarina, "Well?"

"I just wanted to see how she was doing," Kaitlyn stammered, face red, making Katarina laugh.

"You're a lot like my sister," the Sinister Blade chuckled, "At least…when we were younger. She grew out of it…I think you will too,"

Katarina winced as she moved in the wrong direction, her scars pulling.

"She does care about you," she said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Your sister," Katarina yawned, "She's still sleeping, but her memories of you are quite vivid and clear,"

"So I can't talk to her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No," Katarina stated, "She's sleeping…recovering…like I should be…huh, Leona wasn't wrong, this _is_ tiring and disorienting, I was expecting to wake up and see my own room,"

"Leona?" Kaitlyn asked, "You mean she's like you?"

"She has a Chosen, yes…girl's a little too _nice_ for her own good…but then again, so is Leona," Katarina chuckled, "They fit well together, best match on record I believe,"

Katarina closed her eyes.

"Tracy will wake up in a few hours…but until then, we're going to sleep…I suggest not waking us before then," she said.

"I'll get stabbed otherwise?"

Katarina opened a bright green eye and gave a smirk that was eerily similar to Tracy's.

"You…I like you," she grinned, "Yeah, that's probably it,"

Kaitlyn gave a nod and quietly closed the door behind her. This whole 'Chosen' thing was strange and frightening. Not only had Katarina Chosen Tracy…but Tommy had been Chosen too, belonging to Talon.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit jealous. She felt a little left out, but she didn't want to be put into some life-threatening predicament just for the off chance she managed to catch a Champion's eye. Because there was a chance they wouldn't.

"Kaitlyn!" came her mother's call, making Kaitlyn jump and dart into the room.

"Yes Mom?" Kaitlyn asked.

Liz Armstrong gave a smile as she looked up at Tracy's door.

"How is she?" she questioned.

"Sleeping," Kaitlyn said, "But, Kat didn't threaten to stab me like she did to Dad,"

Liz shook her head and sighed.

"I know she's not from around here…but I'm going to have to teach that girl that stabbing people is wrong," Liz grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Lizzy," Kaitlyn's father, Jack, chuckled, "I think it's adorable. She wouldn't hurt me, Tracy wouldn't let her,"

Liz rolled her eyes and reached for a list, handing it to Jack after smacking him on the head with the rolled up paper.

"I need you two to go get medicine for her as well as some other things," she said, "I don't want what happened to Tommy to happen to either of you…so please stay together,"

"Ah, you worry too much, Lizzy," Jack grinned, getting up and starting towards the door, Kaitlyn right behind him, "We'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like we're going to get stabbed or something like that…"

"…That's what I'm afraid of," Liz muttered as the front door closed and she went to check on Tracy.

* * *

"See, we're fine," Jack grinned as he and Kaitlyn walked back towards the house, groceries in hand, "No one got stabbed, no one got shot…we're fine,"

Kaitlyn gave a smile only to stop dead.

"Kait?" Jack asked.

"My purse…it's gone!" she told him, "I swore I just had it…"

"Let's go and look, ok?" Jack reassured his daughter, "We'll find it,"

Kaitlyn gave a nod and they started backtracking. It got to the point where they weren't finding anything and Kaitlyn suggested they split up.

"I've got my pepper spray," she reassured him, "So I think I'll be ok,"

Unsure, but really wanting to help her find her purse so they could go home, Jack relented. Even though he wasn't happy about the deal.

Kaitlyn started one way while Jack went another. Kaitlyn had a firm grip on her pepper spray…mainly because this was around the same place Tommy had gotten stabbed. Her heart pounded slightly as she saw a dark, rust-colored splotch on the pavement. They still hadn't cleaned it even though it had happened a few days ago…

She heard a faint clinking noise and she looked up to see a figure in the alleyway…with her purse.

"Hey!" she called, "Th-That's mine!"

The figure, now identified as a man stopped looting through her bag and looked up at her.

"I found it, I was looking to see who it belonged to," the man said, coming closer, "Good thing you ran into me…I figured this belonged to a pretty girl, I was right,"

Kaitlyn shuddered as he got within arm's distance, he looked…like one of those people you'd expect to kidnap someone. He _reeked_ of stale alcohol and cigarettes…something Tommy had said his attacker smelled like. He grabbed Kaitlyn's arm.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be all by herself…" he told her.

And Kaitlyn snapped. She wasn't a physical person like her older sister…but she _could_ get herself out of situations…

Up came her hand and she sprayed the man in the eyes with the pepper spray, the canister giving a snake-like hiss as the aerosol spray assaulted his eyes. The man shrieked, dropping Kaitlyn's arm and her purse and stumbling back, rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly to flush it out.

"Stupid brat!" he snarled, grabbing her arm again and hurling her towards the wall.

Kaitlyn gave an ear piercing shriek, trying to get anyone's attention…right as burning hot pain burst in her side once, twice, multiple times…

"KAIT!" her father's voice roared as the iron grip on her arm was ripped away and a loud thudding noise caught her attention, "YOU _RAT_! YOU HURT MY LITTLE GIRL! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"…Daddy…" Kaitlyn whimpered, holding her hand to her side, scarlet pouring from the wound.

"Easy, Kait, I've got you," her father told her, catching her and gently setting her on the ground, "It's ok…it's ok…I'm going to call for help…"

Her vision darkened right as sirens filled the air.

* * *

Kaitlyn wearily opened her eyes just to see her two cousins and parents standing at her side.

"…Hi," she mumbled.

"Kait, if you wanted to get our attention so bad, you should know there's…better ways to do it…" Tracy smiled shakily.

"You're…up…" Kaitlyn blinked.

"Yeah, I'm up," Tracy told her, kneeling down and putting a hand on her arm, "My little sister was stabbed…I'm not going to just sit in my bed,"

"Same," Tommy said, crossing his arms, "Uncle Jack said it was around the same place I was stabbed,"

Kaitlyn gave a nod.

"I think…it was the same guy…he smelled the way you described him,"

Tommy's face turned dark and his eyes flared brown as Talon voiced his disapproval as well.

"I think we might have to pay him a _visit_ ," the Blade's Shadow growled.

"Count us in too," not Tracy, but Katarina agreed, "No one hurts our family and gets away with it…"

"Tracy, I know you're an adult now…but I don't want you getting hurt…" Liz told her, "I don't want to lose two…"

"Two…?" Kaitlyn blinked, "Am I…"

Tommy gave a sad nod.

"You got stabbed in the same places I did," he told her, "They tried Kait…but..."

"Heh…guess…I wasn't as lucky as you two…" Kaitlyn said with a grim smile.

"I wouldn't say that," came a voice that Tommy and Tracy were _very_ familiar with.

"Andrew!" Tracy started, a hopeful smile on her face, "Is she…?"

"I was coming here to support you two…I did the same when another Chosen's loved one was dying," he told them, "But, like with him, you've got a miracle on your side,"

"Who?" Kaitlyn asked, curious.

"It turns out that when it comes to sibling Champions…they tend to take Chosens close to them…I know only one that's been different and that was with Leona and Diana. Seeing as Katarina Chose your sister… _her_ sister has Chosen you, Kaitlyn. You've been Chosen by Cassiopeia. Do you accept her offer?"

Kaitlyn gave a smile and nodded.

"I accept," she told him.

It looked like…her luck hadn't run out after all.

 **Next up...Kaitlyn and Cass get to know each other a bit better. Who knew Cass loved shoes so much?**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Taric-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nautilus-NyanTacocat**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-friend**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot Malphite- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Nidalee-Featherleap**

 **Gnar-PLAINAWESOME**

 **Vel'Koz-Old Unreliable**

 **Twisted Fate-SnowPrincess20**

 **Lissandra-Zesterios**

 **Warwick- The Phantom Denizen**

 **Ezreal-Frost Giant 10**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, this is the last one in Cass' arc. There's some stuff you've seen in Kat and Talon's arc obviously, but there are some differences. Anyway, here's the new one!**

Chapter 2

"Alright, last stop on the Armstrong express," Tracy stated, putting the truck in park and looking at her sister and cousin, "You two better get goin',"

Tommy rubbed his wrists, looking out the window as the sun actually started to rise. rise...not paying one bit of attention to Tracy. Kaitlyn watched in amusement as her sister frowned at him.

"Hel- _lo_! Earth to the Blade's Shadow!" Tracy growled, thumping her cousin on the head and his blue eyes turned a light brown color as he startled.

"Was that _really_ necessary, Kat," Talon growled.

Tracy's green eyes turned a dark shade and she gave a grin as she brushed her hair away from the thin scar slicing down her left eye.

"Absolutely, _baby brother_ ," Katarina grinned only for her eyes to lighten slightly.

"Don't do that," Tracy snapped, pausing slightly, "No I'm not gonna live a little! I've got a long life ahead of me…"

 _"Oh, how sweet,"_ Cassiopeia purred, watching her siblings argue, _"It seems that_ that _hasn't changed,"_

Kaitlyn gave a smile, internally laughing at her family's antics. Talon's pale eyes also darkened back to blue, letting Tommy take back control.

"Is she always like that?" Tommy muttered.

Kaitlyn opened the door and got out, turning to look at her cousin.

"You ready, Tommy or…" Kaitlyn started, her blue eyes slightly flickering to a venomous green and back.

"We're ready," Tommy nodded, "See ya later Trace, Kat,"

"See ya, nerd,"

It had been a few months since the three of them had been Chosen and Tommy and Kaitlyn were _just_ getting back to school.

Kaitlyn made her way up the stairs inside the building, Tommy following not far behind. She turned to face him, her scars slightly pulling as she watched him broodingly walk up the stairs.

"See you later, Tommy!" Kaitlyn called, waving as she walked towards her first class, her new shoes bright against the white linoleum.

He gave a wave before starting down the hallway in the opposite direction, staying silent.

 _"Hmph, doesn't surprise me, Talon was always one of those brooding types…I remember when father found him on the streets and brought him back to the manor. Such a wild child and his fashion choice was_ horrid _,"_

"Tommy's fashion sense isn't too good either," she murmured.

 _"We'll have to change that…"_ Cassiopeia replied, _"I see a shopping trip in our future…"_

"You just want to get new shoes!" Kaitlyn grinned.

 _"Of course!"_ Cassiopeia beamed, _"You have no_ idea _how long it has been since I could wear shoes…but I will say, darling, we are going to be giving you a makeover,"_

"What for?" Kaitlyn asked, "I like my wardrobe,"

 _"It's…alright…but you always dreamed about being a model? Well, dear, it's time we show you how it's done. Since you are Chosen, they pay you quite well to compensate for all the times you will be in and out between worlds…so, you can afford quite the wardrobe change!"_

Kaitlyn gave a soft hum as she sat down in her chair.

"I might have to take you up on that, Cass,"

 _"Trust me, you are going to_ love _how you look,"_

* * *

Tommy and Kaitlyn both walked out of the building after school, Kaitlyn more bubbly and talkative than ever…due to Cassiopeia's influence, Tommy more sore than ever…definitely from Talon's influence.

They found Tracy waiting for them with a wry grin as she leaned up against the side of her truck.

"Wow, Tommy, rough day?"

"…Note to self…don't tease Talon about Quinn…" Tommy grumbled, opening the door and letting Kaitlyn get in first.

Tracy's eyes turned a brighter shade of green and Katarina started laughing as she got in the car and started it. Tommy's eyes flashed brown and Talon glared at his adopted sister.

"Garen," he spat, making Katarina shut up and glare heatedly at him, cheeks turning a faint shade of scarlet.

"So the fandom's right about that?" Kaitlyn asked quietly.

Cassiopeia gave a laugh.

 _"You have_ no _idea…"_

"She likes him and he likes her," Talon muttered, "She teases me about the Bird-Brain and I fire back about Shoulder-Pads,"

Kaitlyn's vision suddenly tunneled and her eyes turned a venom green as Cassiopeia laughed.

"You two are so _precious_ with your love lives," she smiled, "So when is the wedding? I want to be Aunt Cass…"

"CASSIOPEIA!" Talon and Katarina yelled, faces scarlet while their Chosens started laughing.

Talon smacked his arm, _hard_ , making Tommy yelp before gaving a low growl and Tracy took back control of her body, starting to drive off.

 _"Just imagine if they_ actually _start dating,"_ Kaitlyn giggled, _"Then we can tease them to no end,"_

Cassiopeia gave back control and laughed as well.

 _"Precisely,"_

Talon gave a darker growl and relinquished control…but not after smacking his head into the ceiling of the cab. Tommy winced, rubbing his head.

"We _really_ need to talk about your social skills…"

Suddenly, there was a shark crack and the truck shuddered to a stop.

"What the…?" Tracy started, pulling over to the side of the road and opening the door, getting out and looking at the truck.

"What's wrong Trace?" Kaitlyn asked.

"My tires…well, this one's flat…it wasn't when we left…"

"Maybe you hit a nail or something?" Tommy suggested.

"I don't see any…" Tracy said, only to freeze, "Don't get out of the car and lay down as flat as you can,"

"What?"

"Someone shot out my tires,"

The cousins froze and did as asked…right as gunshots peppered the area. Tracy disappeared in a flicker of light, performing a shunpo to the other side of the truck and sliding down for cover.

"Tracy!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Kait, can you get us some cover?" she asked.

"I've never tried…" Kaitlyn whimpered.

 _"Watch,"_ Cassiopeia ordered as she took control, eyes flaring green and she gave a hiss, bearing her fangs, arms reaching out and a purple mist materialized before the car.

Tommy was frozen, unable to do anything only for Talon to wrench control back.

"I'll do it myself…" Talon sighed, "but you _have_ to learn…"

"We can petrify them if they get close…but…we would more than likely get shot to pieces…" Cassiopeia muttered.

He grabbed a few blades and tossed them into the air as he disappeared from vision, sneaking out of the truck while Cassiopeia climbed out after him to stop next to Tracy.

"Now what?" Kaitlyn asked as Cassiopeia gave back control, "Cass said we can petrify them if they get too close…but I think that won't be a problem if they shoot us first…"

"Two of us are assassins…we should be able to take them out," Tracy muttered, "But they've got us pinned…I can get back there but they'll shred me and I don't think Talon's up for another Ult…"

"I can't do it again for a minute or two," Talon told her.

"So we just sit here?" Kaitlyn asked.

"For now, yes…and pray we don't get shot…"

"Come out with your hands up!" a voice ordered, "We know you're there behind the truck, just show yourselves and we'll make this painless,"

"Fat chance," Tracy growled.

"We warned you," the voice said, "Fire when ready…"

The click of guns being raised sounded through the still air…right as the sky opened up and a beam of golden solar light shot from the sky, slamming into the earth and melting the asphalt, stunning and burning the gunmen. The three family members looked up just to see a young woman in her early to mid-twenties with red-blonde hair and blue-grey eyes standing upright in the street.

"I would suggest you leave my students _alone_ ," the woman growled.

"Miss Noble?" Kaitlyn blinked as she peeked over the truck's edge.

"Well, look who decided to come out of hiding!" one of the gunmen, probably the leader, scoffed, "Andrew Summer's Queen,"

"Queen, now that is a new one," the teacher laughed, "I've been called many things, not that before though…but I'll say this again…leave my students alone,"

"Or you'll do what," came the sneer.

"Or I'll show you why you don't tick off a Support," the teacher shrugged, "Again, it's your choice,"

"Fire!" the leader ordered and the gunmen turned their guns on the choir teacher.

Kaitlyn gave a scream of panic, ducking back down and squeezing her eyes shut…right as something scarlet and gold flashed and the sound of metal pelting metal rose in the air. The firing stopped and dead silence filled the air until…

"Next time…try to leave a dent,"

The cousins looked up from the bullet-riddled truck just to see the choir teacher dropping the leader, unconscious, to the ground. Her golden eyes looked up at the three family members and her stony visage turned warm once more, worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming over, a glowing object in each hand.

"You…You're Chosen?" Tracy asked.

"I am," Miss Noble nodded, "Same as you. I was trying to find you and bring you to train…but they found you first. I'm sorry about your truck, Tracy Armstrong,"

"You know my name?" Tracy blinked.

"I know you, Tommy and Kaitlyn," came the reply, "I know that Tommy is Talon, you are Katarina and that Kaitlyn is Cassiopeia,"

"Your eyes…they were blue," Tommy pointed out.

"Ah," the golden-eyed woman started, giving a soft laugh, "Forgive me…let me introduce myself to you. You know I am a Support Champion…and if your Champions have told you, only two, three if you count Kayle, have been Chosen,"

The objects' glows dimmed, revealing a scarlet and gold sword with a rayed crossguard in her right hand and a shield with a sixteen-point rayed sun emblazoned on the top half.

"My name is Leona and I've come to take the three of you to Valoran to train you,"

"So you really are a Chosen like us," Kaitlyn smiled.

"First Chosen, actually," Leona said, "Cira was the first to go through what we are going to help you with,"

Kaitlyn frowned as her legs tingled, like they'd fallen asleep. She looked down at herself, only for her blood to freeze as she realized that her legs had been fused together, a scaly pattern forming on them.

 _"Back to being cursed…"_ Cassiopeia grumbled, _"I liked having legs again…"_

Tracy's brown hair turned a vibrant shade of crimson and Tommy noticed his own clothing changing into something darker, silver bits of sharp light forming at various parts.

The Support looked at the family and smiled, nodding.

"You are already being summoned," she said, her voice gaining a slight metallic accent as her red-blonde hair started turning white, "I will see you on the Rift!"

And their worlds burst into light.

* * *

Kaitlyn opened her eyes once again and found herself under brilliant blue sky, white marble and clean air. She looked down at herself and noticed the smooth snake skin making up her lower half. It felt… _strong_ …

She heard a clinking noise and looked up to see Tommy, Talon, moving around, the sound of myriad blades on his person being the source of the clinking. Tracy grinned, sharpening her knives against one another with a slight scraping sound, her red hair falling into her face only for her to blow it out of her eyes. Kaitlyn looked around in wonder before running a hand down the smooth scales over her lower half, smiling in joy.

"You?!" a female voice demanded and the cousins looked around to see a woman dressed in gold and blue, her hazel eyes narrowed as a large Demacian Eagle landed on her arm.

"Quinn…" Tommy blinked.

"Seluna, be nice," came Leona's voice as the support stepped into the light, the sunlight shining off her silver armor, revealing the Iron Solari skin.

"I am being nice, Cira," Quinn, Seluna, stated, "I just…I didn't know he'd be on this match with us…"

"Seluna, this is Tommy Armstrong, Tracy Armstrong and Kaitlyn Armstrong," Miss Noble, Cira, said, "Tracy's Kat and Kaitlyn is…Cass…"

Kaitlyn noticed that the Support _visibly_ shook and shied away from her…only for the Radiant Dawn's blue eyes to burn gold.

"My apologies, Kaitlyn," Leona said, "Cira…is quite frightened of snakes, so I am afraid I will be in control for this match,"

"Oh…I'm sorry," Kaitlyn apologized, her lower half curling in on herself much like a snake that had been poked by a stick.

"You cannot Choose your Champion, Kaitlyn, be proud that you are a Chosen and you have another chance to live," Leona reassured her.

 _"I'm used to being shunned,"_ Cassiopeia told her Chosen, _"I've known about Leona's Chosen being…adverse…to being on the Rift with me. Most of those times, Leona is in control to keep Cira from bolting or just locking up, I imagine she was not amused to find out she was going to train you. Then again…she knew who you were and didn't seem adverse. Perhaps she is comfortable with talking with you as Kaitlyn Armstrong rather than Cassiopeia,"_

Kaitlyn gave a nod as Tommy started humming an old song, teasing Talon about his 'relationship' with Quinn…Talon eventually growled and smacked his blade against Tommy's leg.

"OW!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, it looks like you're jungling," Leona said, fighting down a smile, "Kaitlyn, you will be in the top lane and Tracy is in the midlane while Seluna and I are in the bottom lane…"

"As usual," Seluna smiled, stroking Valor's chest.

 _"Let's go have fun…"_ Cassiopeia purred.

Kaitlyn grinned and started forwards, only to fall flat, giving an annoyed huff as she tapped her fingernails on the marble.

 _"Ah…that's right…you have to get used to not having legs…"_ Cassiopeia hissed sympathetically, _"Here, I'll help you,"_

Cassiopeia took control and gracefully got back upright, brushing herself off and grabbing what she needed from the shop before heading into the lane.

"No matter what, if you fall, pick yourself back up and strut back out there as if it were intentional," Cassiopeia said.

* * *

Kaitlyn didn't like who she was up against…not one bit. Her scales didn't seem like ample protection against that spear…

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kaitlyn," the Artisan of War, Pantheon, greeted, "I'm glad you're fitting in properly,"

Kaitlyn blinked, her lower half coiling as she edge backwards.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, curiously.

"My name is Arthur Jonson," Pantheon, Arthur, told her, "I'm Cira's boyfriend. I'm the one who told her you and your cousins were Chosen, she was taking a well-deserved nap when Andrew came up,"

"Oh,"

The warrior laughed, setting his feet, the glowing blue gaze in the shadow of his helmet turning a burning gold.

"Of course, that does not mean that my Chosen and I shall take it easy on you. You will not learn if we go easy on you,"

Her eyes flared green and Cassiopeia gave a laugh.

"Oh, dear, _dear_ Pantheon…don't be _coy_ ," she purred as she swiped at him, making him dodge rather elegantly for someone of his size, "After all…"

She spat poison at him, making him hiss in pain.

"I can predict your every move,"

"Do not provoke me," Pantheon growled, hurling his spear and making Cassiopeia hiss angrily as it gouged her shoulder.

"Well, here we go then!" Kaitlyn cried, fighting…

Only to get a bronze shield slammed onto her head, stunning her as the spear found her heart. Kaitlyn shrieked in terror as her body started to become stone and split apart.

 _"First Blood!"_ the announcer called.

 _"I always hated this…"_ Cassiopeia grumbled.

"A good first try," Pantheon reassured her, rubbing his arm where the poison was seeping in, "I look forwards to your return, Kaitlyn, Cassiopeia, this shall be an interesting match,"

She might have died first…but Kaitlyn started getting kills after that. It was a back and forth lane in the top, Tracy was kicking Zed's teeth in in the mid lane, Tommy was struggling very, _very_ slightly against Nautilus, and Cira and Seluna were having a bit of trouble with Tahm Kench and Draven.

The best one was when Zed's Chosen, Zayne, came after Tracy and used his Death Mark on her…he would have killed her after the mark exploded…were it not for him suddenly making a _very_ nice lawn ornament and then dying to poison.

"Thanks," Tracy grinned, holding her arm as blood dripped from under her hand.

"No problem!" Kaitlyn beamed, "I'm going to take your tower and then back myself, ok?"

"Sounds good, lil' sis," Tracy smiled as the blue rings brightened and took her away from the lane.

It wasn't long after that the enemy team surrendered, Arthur came and congratulated Kaitlyn on her first performance, but he went right to Cira after that and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for bashing you over the head and dropping down on you when you were about to die," he told her.

"I'm not sorry for dropping a solar flare on you and stunning you for three years as Seluna, Tracy and I whaled on you," she grinned before leaning her head into the Artisan's chest, "I still love you though,"

"You don't need that shield to be stunning," he teased.

She gently smacked his chest.

"Flirt!" she accused.

"And proud of it!"

"Aw, you two are a cute couple," Kaitlyn smiled before giving an even more wicked grin, "Almost as cute as Kat and Garen and Talon and Quinn,"

"KAITLYN!" Katerina and Talon yelled while Cassiopeia laughed hysterically.

 _"The student has become the master! Darling that was_ brilliant _!"_ Cassiopeia howled.

"Well, Cass liked it," Kaitlyn grinned, making the other two Champions glare at her.

* * *

Cira watched as the sun set in Valoran, as the final rays turned the white snow upon Targon's slopes a lovely shade of orange-crimson.

"They're getting bolder…I don't like it, Leo," Cira muttered, "What if they go after my students again?"

 _"We will cross that bridge when we get there, Cira,"_ Leona told her, _"There is nothing we can really do because they are still human and still people of Earth. As much as I hate to admit it,"_

She gave a sigh as the sun disappeared, letting the stars appear in the deep blue firmament. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around to face Andrew.

"What is it?" she asked, "another Chosen?"

"Yes," Andrew nodded, "A marksman,"

He handed her a picture and Cira looked at the red-haired, brown-eyed teenage girl…with what looked to be a bow made of pure, sapphire _ice_.

"Amelia Whitworth," Andrew introduced, "Better known, as Ashe,"

 **Next up is another Chosen...another Distortion Project I should say. In any case, Ashe's arc is next.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Taric-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nautilus-NyanTacocat**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopeia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-friend**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot Malphite- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Nidalee, Taliyah, Annie-Featherleap**

 **Gnar-PLAINAWESOME**

 **Vel'Koz-Old Unreliable**

 **Twisted Fate-SnowPrincess20**

 **Lissandra-Zesterios**

 **Warwick- The Phantom Denizen**

 **Ezreal-Frost Giant 10**

 **Ahri-Foxy Royal**

 **Vladimir- JackTheReaperV**

 **J4-FicFansEverywhere**

 **Camille, Jax, Akali- 30CaliberDonut**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
